


Only reckless dreams

by FanFicReader01



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: A little bit of angst and guilt, Drabble, M/M, i am surprised too, poem, sad nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were connected. You and I, sweet brother of mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only reckless dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it's not a story. It's just a small little poem :3  
> I'm not very familiar with writing poems, especially not in English. Hope you like this little thingy, though

Hot air

There was nothing left

Only the two of us

Just us

Blankets were pushed away

Naked bodies

Embraced

Each other

 

We were connected

You and I, sweet brother of mine

 

Lost into each other’s touch

 

The morning was coming

Soon

You would be gone

Forever

 

But only

In my reckless dreams

Can I still

See you

And

Hear you

In my reckless dreams

I can still feel your touch

Lingering on my body

 

I can still hear you

Whisper softly

In my ear

‘I love you forever. I will always love you.

We shall never part’

 

How could you lie to me, Sam?

How could you

Leave me so alone?


End file.
